Percy Jackson - The Betrayed
by ThatWierdFanBoy3
Summary: Percy is betrayed by who he has previously saved, cast into tartarus he reveals powers he has never known he has had, what happens when the gods need him again after they betrayed him?
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson - The Ruler of Tartarus

I do not own the PJO or HOO series this is just for fun

\- Chapter 1 - (The fight against Gaia)  
Percy's POV

The seven of the prophecy (+Festus) were still alive and fighting against the army of Gaia, The Giants were defeated but Gaia was rising. The remaining demigods formed an Island at the bottom of half-blood hill in the sea of tens of thousands of monsters.

"YOU THINK YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE PUNY DEMIGODS?" Shouted Gaia. Her physical form present on a nearby hill, above her army. All her army stopped fighting and backed up 20 feet so she could boast towards us. "GIVE UP NOW AND YOU SHALL DIE QUICKLY"

"We shall never surrender to you!" I exclaimed trying to act brave. Gaia just laughed.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN? YOUR PARENTS UP ON OLYMPUS ARE TOO SCARED TO HELP YOU! YOUR FRIENDS ARE DYING BY THE MINUTES."

"I shall slay you Gaia if its the last thing I ever do." Jason and Frank stood behind me protectively.

"I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY"

As she said this I summoned a small storm and walked towards her, rows of monsters got in my way. I narrowed my eyes and increased the strength of the storm, the first rows of the army pushed away by the winds i was producing.

"Don't do this seaweed brain, we shall fight her together!" Annabeth called.

"To fire or storm the earth must fall remember? I won't make Leo endanger himself for me." I called through the storm and at that moment Gaia's forces charged my friends, 'i hope they can protect themselves'

"Attack the ones close the me and you shall feel the wrath of the sea Gaia!" I said as I charged her Increasing the strength of the storm once again, a tornado of water and debris swirling violently aroung me. My rage fueling my powers.

Gaia formed a sword out of earth and it solidified into bronze, I charged her with a deadly arc brought down towards her neck which she blocked just in time, the storm disorientating her. She then quickly went on the offense with quick jabs and swings at me. I look back for a split secong to see Annabeth was on her knees with blood pouring from her chest.

"NOOOOO!" I shouted as I charged her again fearlessly, I faked left and she fell for it and dodged right just as I stab my sword into her heart and will the tornado to lift us into the air - taking Gaia from her domain. The water thrusting upward kept us aloft and she tried returning down to earth but the bed of water below us forced her to stay up as we flew up at more than 50 miles per hour.

With my last bit of energy i sliced her body in half from the head down. She disintergrated into goldeb dust and the tornado spread her essence so it will be a while to reform. Just before I blacked out miles into the sky.

Jason's POV

We were all fighting mercilessly after Percy left, we couldn't hide the feeling that he was going to die out there. We couldn't think about it though as Gaia's army had already started attacking us.

A lot of Greek and roman demigods were left but were only tiny compared to the enemy. We have been fighting for hours without rest and it might end soon, our attacks became sluggish and there wasn't much we could do. That was until we saw Gaia and percy rise into the air very quickly. A lot of the army look in awe at the amount of power one demigod possesses. I looked over to the group and saw Annabeth had a large cut across her chest. We then made a circle around her, protecting her for aslong as we can.

Everything slowed down as we saw the tornado stop, and only one body falling to the ground.

"JASON!" Piper shouted, and I instantly flew up to catch the body but it was falling so quickly, Then I saw Frank in the form as a giant eagle also trying to catch Percy.

I slowed the winds down around him and Frank caught him under a wing. We then took him to the middle of our circle and layed him down next to Annabeth.

Gaia may have been dead but her army was still left. I silently prayed to the gods.

'Jupiter, or Zeus, could you help us out in this time of need, maybe a couple lightining bolts before we get massacered?'

The Army of Gaia got angry at the loss of their saviour and charged us and just in time, a shower of golden and silver arrows destroyed a large proportion of the Army (courtesy of Apollo and Artemis) along with a Large Earthquake that didn't affect the area the demigods were in, made the remaining part of the army stumble. To finish them of, lighting bolts rained down and destroyed whatever was left of the Army.

The remaining demigods sat down and rested whilst tending to the wounded, Will Solace helped Annabeth and Nico came to see the rest of us and Pecy.

In about a minutes time 12 bright flashes apeared next to us.

"Demigods" Announced Zeus " We will reward each of you for you bravery on olympus in a weeks time, Hermes will collect you, but for now rest up and get healed."

Apollo came around and healed some people and said Percy was just unconscious from all the power he used up and should be good in a couple days.

Percy's POV

\- A week from the battle -

I woke up three days after the battle in the infirmary at camp. People started thanking me for saving them but i just wanted to see if Annabeth and the others were okay.

It turns out they were fine with only minor injusries. Apparently Frank and Jason saved me from free fall as I plumetted down to Earth.

It is now the ceremony where the gods are supposed to thank us for saving them. The gods went through each Roman and Greek demigod with their parent asking them for one wish and Zeus fufilling the wish, some asked for new weapons and some asked for partial immortality like the hunters.

"Jason Grace" Called Zeus. "what is your one wish my son?"  
"I would like for the seven of the prophecy to become partially immortal and be counsellors at camp half-blood and camp jupiter."

"Very well, That shall count for each of the sevens wishes if they accept." We all nodded our heads. "we shall begin the process after the meeting is over."

"PERSEUS JACKSON" My name echoed throughout olympus as Zeus beckoned me forward. "Since you defeated Gaia, You are granted a second wish." My dad smiled proudly at me.  
"My wish is fully within your power but I must make you swear on the styx to complete my request."

"I swear on the styx to your terms" Said Zeus.

"I want to give Hades and Hestia their thrones back on Olympus and return them as Olympians."

All the gods were stunned, suddenly two thrones appeared in the throne room. One Black with skulls on it and the the other fiery red with a loving aura about it.

Hades and Hestia both smiled warmly at me. Athena then got up and whispered something in the king of the gods ear.

Zeus's face went from happy to angry and scared very quickly, "It seems we have another matter to attend to."

Suddenly all the other demigods were in a see through bubble made by Athena that they couldnt leave and Ares flashed behind Poseidon with a sword at his throat. He tried to resist but Ares cut when he did.

A lot of gods looked like they wanted to protest and I also wanted to shout but my dad did first.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Shouted an enraged Poseidon.

"Persues Jackson, with the ability to defeat a primordial by your self, it is proven that a demigod has far too much power and we must sentence you to Tartarus as a threat to Olympus!"

My friends were pounding on the dome and shouting curses at Zeus but nothing helped.

"So this is what I get for saving your asses for the second time?"

"ZEUS WHEN I BREAK FREE I WILL KILL YOU AND ANYONE THAT OPPOSES ME!" Shouted Poseidon.

"That is why you must swear on the Styx that you must not attack us after this meeting is up." Added Athena.

"Never-"

"Dad, for your own safety, make the promise, I don't want anyone hurt because of me." I said.

I walked over to the dome that my friends were being held,

"It was amazing to be with you guys and Annabeth," she had tears streaming down her face, "I will and have always loved you, but you have to move on, live life to the fullest and find someone else." She started shaking her head. "Also promise to tell my mother I love her and tell her I was never a traitor."

They all nodded whilst looking angry at the gods.

"Goodbye guys" I whispered and they all said it back.

I walked to the middle of the throne room and Zeus raised his master bolt at me and grinned.

I closed my eyes waiting for impact and all i heard was "NOOOOO-" Before I was cast into Tartarus.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson - The Betrayed

Thanks for all the nice reviews and suggestions but anyway, onto the story.

-Percy's POV-

I was tumbling down into tartarus for what seemed like forever thinking about the dangers ahead of me, the monsters only tartarus himself my know. My thoughts were abruptly stopped as I entered the realm of tartarus I gazed at the huge landscape with spikes emitting from the ground and monsters roaming the grounds.

I was falling straight towards the river Lethe, as i landed I compelled the river to let me keep my memories, being a son of Poseidon I was able to do so. As soon as I stepped out of the Lethe I was instantly swarmed by a pack of hellhounds, there was about 8 and each as big as Mrs O'Leary apart from one which was almost double the rests with bulging muscles, this was clearly the Alpha.

Not wanting to be surrounded, I backed up to the Lethe as they created a semi-circle around me, sizing me up. Thinking I was an easy meal, one leapt at me but I simply dodged left and swiped at it's ankle, chopping off its foot. I then proceeded to kick the dog in the snout and stab it through the heart with riptide. The other hellhounds looked angry buy scared at how easily I dispatched of their sibling.

"Leave this boy puppies! He's mine." All the hellhounds quickly scampered away at the voice in the darkness.

"Who are you?" I shouted.

"Don't even recognise your own grand father Persues? I'm offended." I looked towards the sound of the voice and saw a hooded figure carrying a scythe.

"Kronos? Your essence should have been lost for at least another couple years." I tried to act brave but I knew he could beat me in hand-to-hand combat easily.

"You only shattered the boy Luke's essence so he couldn't be sent to the underworld, I'm almost at full power and looking for revenge," Kronos said darkly I could see him smirk as he readied his scythe.

He lunged at me quickly and I only managed to block and I could tell he was slowing my movments with his powers. He slashed at me a couple times and I could just block or dodge them but out of no where he hit me with the butt of his scythe and knocked me out.

(:AN - this scene may be gory:)

I wake up to excruciating pain in both my hands and feet, I instantly scream out in pain and look towards the areas of pain. I had two dagger in the palms of my hands and my hands, above my head, stapling me to the wall behind me. Moving my hands forwards or backwards hurt as it pushed the dagger further into my palm putting me in more pain. My feet were shackled together with spikes on the inside of the metal cuffs making it impossible to move.

The room was small with a door on the opposite side from me, the room was made from stone with no windows. I look towards the door and see it slide open, Kronos walks in.

"How are we holding up Persues?"

"I'm great thanks Kronos." I said sarcastically with hate dripping from my voice.

"Bit touchy," he said, he then glared at me sadistically, "we can fix that."

He ran up to me and stared at me, he reached under his cloak and grabbed a knife, with the knife he stabbed me in my right shoulder and left the knife there for a couple seconds before grabbing it again and pulling it down to the opposite hip, leaving a huge open would across my stomach.

"Don't worry Persues," He whispered into my ear as I screamed in pain, "I made it so you cannot die in here, letting me give as much pain as I like." He smiled before leaving.


End file.
